Winged Angel
by Riho
Summary: Kenshin is plagued by dreams from his past, while his friends know nothing of his assinations. Unknowingly, Kaoru is the most important thing to Kenshin, but will they figure it out in time, and will Kaoru accept the chances of being in love again?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…. T.T

Winged Angel

He awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. He had that dream, again. It had been haunting him for months now. He never understood it. He had always had bizarre dreams, but in a month or two he was able to understand them or they would stop. He hadn't had nightmares of what he had done before for a long time. As said, this one was different. He hadn't told anyone about it, and his friends were beginning to get worried. He looked more tired every day. His friends asked him constantly why, but he always made up some weak excuse. They had looked uneasy but had allowed him to change the subject. He stood up and looked outside. It would be time to wake up in a couple of hours and anyway there was no chance of him going back to sleep. He headed towards the bathroom. He took a long, cool, calming shower contemplating his dream for what seemed to be for the hundredth time. He got dressed and headed out the door after breakfast. It was still too early for school so he went toward the park. He walked a while through the trees looking thoughtfully at the billowing leaves as they swirled through the air towards a mix of direction. They had no central destination, no motivation, but still they flew on the wind allowing themselves to be tossed about. He shook his head wondering how ironic it was that he now was like a leaf. He was trapped against the winds. Controlled by something no one had control over. Forever trapped by what he did not understand. Unlike the leaves though, he had an escape. All he had to do was understand his puzzling dream. Easier thought than done.

"Kenshin!" a voice cried behind him as two arms hugged his neck, unfortunately, this made him fall backwards also bringing the person who's arms encircled his neck down with him. "Orororororo…." Kenshin said swirly eyed. "Kenshin! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The raven-haired girl said, upset. She pulled Kenshin onto her lap, leaning over him anxiously. After a few more minutes of oroing, Kenshin finally became normal and said,"Kaoru, don't worry, I'm fine…" Kenshin noticed where he was and quickly sat up, blushing. Kaoru was red cheeked herself, wondering what had gotten into her. Kaoru looked at him, worry still enveloped her eyes, but she unwillingly changed the subject. "What were you doing out here so early?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin looked away, "I couldn't sleep." Kaoru, face creased with concern asked, "Have you gotten any sleep at all?" Kenshin shook his head, "not much." Kaoru was now even more troubled, "Well, is it a dream or something?" Kenshin looked at her, his eyelids drooping, "Yes, but, I don't understand one bit of it…I'm so tired…" And with that he swayed and fell backwards, asleep. "KYAAAHHH!!!" Kaoru yelled, trying to catch Kenshin before he hit the ground. Kaoru sighed relieved, she had caught him just in time. She moved his head over towards her lap, letting it rest there. She looked at his face warmly brushing back a stray piece of hair. She looked at her watch, "quarter to eight! Oh no, we'll be late!" Kaoru said with a groan. She looked at Kenshin's tranquil face. He had been coming to school so tired for about a month now; she didn't want to wake him up now. Kaoru sighed; she supposed the best thing would be to take him to her house and he could rest there, she could stay at home today and watch over him. Then, she winced, picturing Saitou-san's face if he knew what she was doing. Kaoru groaned, but she preferred knowing that her friend was safe and having a month of detention. Kaoru pulled out her cell phone dialing Sanosuke's number. When he finally picked up, he was yawning and sounded as if he had just awoken. "Sano, Kenshin fell asleep in the park, I was thinking of staying home today and watching over him." Sano now sounded suddenly awake, "is he all right?" Kaoru nodded, then feeling foolish said yes. "Okay," Sanosuke said feeling relieved, "Waddaya need help with?" Kaoru mumbled something about how weak she was but said clearly, "Can you help me get him to my house?" Sano sounded happy, "Sure I'll be over in a few minutes! Don't feel bad about making me late, Jou-chan, our friend is _much _more important, right?" And with that, Sanosuke hung up. Kaoru smiled.

When Sanosuke reached the park Kaoru yelled, "Over here!!" for what seemed to be for an hour. Finally Sano found Kaoru and Kenshin; "You needed to be on the other side of the park! Do you know how far away that is from the entrance!?!" Kaoru began to giggle, "Um, Sano, turn around." Sanosuke turned around, and sweat dropped. Behind him only several yards away, stood the Park entrance gates. "Well, um…" Sanosuke mumbled. "Poor Sano has no sense of direction," Kaoru managed to say through her giggles. Sano turned beat red; "I do too have a sense of direction!" Kaoru just giggled. Sano asked, "Do you want me to take Kenshin to your house?" Kaoru nodded, "I'll take care of him from there, thanks." Sano bent down and picked Kenshin up, "To Jou-chan's house we go!" he said in a singsong voice. Kaoru yelled, at the last moment lowering her voice, "Hey, don't call me Jou-chan! Sorry, I forgot." Sano laughed, "whatever Jou-chan." Kaoru bit her tongue, trying not to yell at him for Kenshin was asleep.

By the time Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Kenshin were at Kaoru's small, plain house it was already eight thirty. "Sano! You're going to be late! Just leave him on my bed, and you get going! Don't tell Saitou-san anything he doesn't need to know!" Sano struggled to stay standing while Kaoru tried to push him out the door, "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kaoru shoved him out the door, " No, I'm fine, now get going!" Kaoru closed the door before he could get back in. "Are you _positive_?" asked Sanosuke's muffled voice through the door. "Yes, Sano!" Kaoru yelled back. She could hear him mumble something about raccoons before she looked out the window to see him walking towards the direction of the college. Kaoru walked towards her room and then to her bed. She sat at the edge, looking at Kenshin, brushing away the bangs that never seemed to stray from his forehead. Kaoru soon got up and went to look for more blankets since there was a small chance of getting the ones on her bed from under Kenshin.

_Kenshin ran to the end of the long hall, trying to escape the closing darkness. Blood dripped from his hands. Visions of men lying dead flashed before him every other moment. The mysterious white figure ahead appeared to come closer. And yet, he still couldn't seem to reach it. White glowing wings spread from the figure, which he could now tell was female. Her light seemed to keep the dark creatures at bay, clean his hands. Only for a moment._

Kaoru returned with blankets to a shaking and sweating Kenshin. Kaoru dropped the blankets and rushed over to see what was wrong with Kenshin. He had a small fever. Kaoru hurriedly picked up a blanket and covered Kenshin with it. She then ran to the kitchen to get a cool compress. She rushed back to Kenshin. Putting the compress on Kenshin's forehead. She didn't know what else to do. Kaoru mentally smacked herself for not knowing anything about being ill. She sat down next to Kenshin nervously. She put his head on her lap. She stroked his cheek, her touch loving and worried. Kenshin seemed to calm at her caress.

__

Finally, Kenshin reached the radiant winged woman. His hand reached out to touch hers. Instantly, the darkness struck her. She dropped to her knees, blood dripping from the millions of deep wounds that she had received when the deadly swords that went through her. He looked at their linked hands. He bent over her, holding her. He looked up, and behind them he saw himself.

Dun dun dun daaaaaaaa!!!! Yea, this is my second fic, I hope you like it! And I also hope that I don't get pummeled with inanimate objects. O.o;; I'm planning on making the chapters longer than in The Foreign Tea. And thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
